


Dirty Money

by dorulean



Series: The Dragon Family [2]
Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorulean/pseuds/dorulean
Summary: Moneybags offers Nestor a ton of gems to build Avalar Towers.
Relationships: Bubba/Nestor (Spyro)
Series: The Dragon Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528268
Kudos: 9





	Dirty Money

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of a sequel to the previous story. This time, the story takes place after the events of Spyro 2, but before Spyro 3. We’ll see where this one goes 😛

A few years had gone by since Bubba and Nestor had become an item. They had adjusted to life together. Maybe a little too much. Nestor could dig in his nose without a second or third thought, and Bubba could walk around butt naked, unless Spyro was around. For them, boundaries were barely ever acknowledged.

Bubba had returned to the bedroom from a nice long shower. Of course, in the nude. “Have you seen my horn polish?” He asked Nestor, who was in the bed scrolling through emails on his tablet.

“There’s a joke in there somewhere,” Nestor said with a snicker.

“Horn. Polish. Horny polish. Polish my horny.”

Nestor giggled at Bubba’s comical rambling. “You’re such a dork, you know that?”

“I’m _your_ dork.”

“You are my dork.”

“Ya know what a dork _is_ , right?”

Nestor giggled even harder. “I do, and-“ he paused to analyze his partner from head to toe. “The statement still stands.”

“Aw, c’mere!” The big blue dragon belly flopped on top of the slightly smaller green dragon, pinning him down on the bed. “I think I found my horn polish.”

Nestor giggles turned into laughter. An ugly laughter that sounded like a dog choking. “Stop! You’re still wet!”

“And yer gonna be wet too!” Bubba then attacked the dragon’s neck with his lips.

Nestor was cackling like a witch now. It was moments like these that reminded them why they chose each other. Nestor was often busy with his duties as the leader of the Artisans, and Bubba often traveled back to the Beast Makers to take care of business as well. They have their ups and downs as a couple, but they cherish the moments where they can just be dumb and goofy.

“So,” Nestor transitioned, “I told you about that deal me and Moneybags are discussing, right?”

Bubba rose up from the green dragons neck in a lustful haze. “Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah. Moneybags...the bear?”

Nestor nodded. “So you did pay attention.”

“I pay attention…” Bubba muttered with a hint of offense on the tip of his tongue.

Nestor caressed his partner’s air-drying horn. “I know you do. As I was saying, Moneybags offered me 50 million gems to start construction on Hotel Avalar.”

“50 MILLION?!” Bubba wailed. “WE’RE RICH! WE’RE GOING ON VACATION! LIKE, FOREVER! PACK YOUR BAGS, NES!”

Nestor chuckled nervously. “Calm down, Bub, I haven’t accepted the offer yet.”

The only word that could describe Bubba’s face was distraught. “WELL, WHY NOT?!”

Nestor took a deep breath and released it in a sigh. “Because. This process will take months, maybe over a year to complete. I’ll have to round up all of the Artisans and then some, and that’s not even taking planning into account. Also, construction is dangerous. What if one of us gets hurt? And to top it all off, I don’t even think we need the money. I’m the leader of the Artisans. We have everything we need, and basically everything we want.”

Bubba was in agreement with his partner until the mention of not needing the money. “Nes. How could you deny that much money?!”

The green dragon rolled his eyes. “I just told you. What would we even do with all that money?”

“ANYTHING WE WANT!”

Nestor’s face contorted into a frown. “What is it you want, Bub?”

“Everything!” Bubba shouted like a giddy child. “We can buy one of those crazy flying cars! Or go on a World Tour! Twice! And how would you like a new TV that’s also a FISH TANK?!”

The green dragon’s face fell deeper into its frown. “I mean, yeah that sounds nice, but aren’t you happy with...this? We literally live in a castle.”

Bubba’s face was quick to copy Nestor’s. “I am happy, but don’t you want more?”

“I can’t say that I do honestly.”

Both dragons fell silent. The blue dragon rolled off of his lover and into the groove on his side of the bed. Nestor turned to face away from Bubba and silently pulled the covers over both of them.

“Nes?” Bubba pierced through the silence.

“Yes?” Nestor asked bluntly.

“Are you mad at me?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“I know yer lying.”

Nestor didn’t reply that time.

“Yer doing that thing where you give one word answers. You only do that when yer mad at me.”

Nestor felt a clawed had stroke his thigh from under the covers. The wandering hand evolved into a tight grip, and the tight grip evolved into a full body. Nestor allowed himself to be engulfed in the warmth of his lover. “Goodnight, Bubba.”

“Goodnight, Nes.” Bubba planted a kiss on the Artisan leader’s temple. “And I fully support whatever decision you decide on. I love you.”

Nestor leaned further into the embrace. “I love you too. Goodnight.” Nestor’s arms reached from under the covers and turned off the bedside lamp.


End file.
